


Together at last, but not how we expected

by ConfusedQueer



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Cartinelli - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Should Stop Now, Its really gay, Lots of other things i can't remember so sorry, M/M, Other, Steggy BROTP, Stucky - Freeform, You'll get scared, just be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedQueer/pseuds/ConfusedQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has found Steve and Steve sees Peggy and Angie. What will happen with them? I dunno. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

Chapter 1  
Peggy   
It had been about three and a half years since Steve’s death. Some days it was still hard, but Peggy had moved on long ago. Now when she rolled over in the mornings she was greeted with warmth and a smile rose to her face. A pleasant change from the cold sadness that had plagued her for what seemed so long. Angie Martinelli wasn’t any Captain America, but she fit perfectly in Peggy’s life and filled her heart with pure joy.  
Peggy yawned, stretching out her arms and legs, enjoying the sound of her joints popping. As she was climbing out of bed she heard a grunt come from her lover and was greeted by grey-green eyes.  
“Geez English, it’s a Saturday. Lie back down and relax a bit.” The Italian’s sleep coated voice was muffled by the comforter.  
“I would love to Darling, but today is Mrs. Fry’s birthday and if you’d remember, we were planning on taking her a cake.” Peggy paused watching the younger woman snuggle deeper in to the blankets. “Angie, I guess if you aren’t going to get up then I’ll have to just buy a cake… Or I could just make it myself.”  
“I’m up! I’m up!” She jumped out of bed, “Pegs, you’re gonna poison the poor woman. I’ll do it.”   
Peggy chuckled, watching Angie run to the kitchen in her nightgown. She, herself, when to the bathroom to shower, mentally thanking Howard for the billionth time for giving them one of his homes. The water was always warm and here Angie and Peggy could be open with their relationship, excuse the moments Howard managed to get in again or that Jarvis stopped by for tea. The Griffith had been nice, and they had repaired their friendship with Mrs. Fry, the landlady, but if anyone had found out about them they’d be out of the streets in no time. That and had they not come to live here, there would be a high chance that Peggy and Angie would have never even gotten together.   
~It had been a rather stormy night, Peggy had returned home drenched and worse for wear to find Angie twirling around the library with a bottle of peach schnapps in one hand, a script in the other and the radio up as loud as it would go. She leaned against the door frame trying to calm the clatter caused by her heart. She watched Angie glide to and fro for several minutes before walking up and taking the objects from her hands and joining in the dance. Angie had let out a drunken giggle but didn’t miss a beat as the two moved to the music.   
When the storm cut out the electricity, the two were left in silent darkness, becoming increasingly aware of their closeness. Angie’s eyes fluttered close and her head tilted up towards Peggy, who could smell the schnapps on Angie’s breathe. As they slowly grew closer, Peggy pulled away.  
“We should find some candles, don’t you think?” She said quickly.  
And that’s how they ended up in the living room, fire place and candles their only light with a bottle of Howard’s ridiculously expensive scotch. They had been there for three months and found the location of it all already. Angie leaded against her as they sat on the couch, talking flamboyantly about the part she had finally scored when it happened. One moment she was lying against Peggy’s chest, arms waving about and the next she was up on her knees kissing Peggy’s lips softly. She pulled back, blushing furiously.  
“Angela Martinelli, did you just kiss me?”  
“Sorry! Oh god, I’m so sorry. It’ll never happen again I don’t know what came over me. I—“  
Peggy cut her off with another kiss and pulled back as Angie let out a soft giggle. ~  
Peggy smiled at the memory as she climbed out of the shower, the smell of fresh cake hitting her in the face. She got dressed and walked in to the kitchen to find Angie still in her nightgown, humming to some random song swaying back and forth as she stirred the icing. Peggy walked up and wrapped her arms around Angie’s waist.  
“Good morning love, smells great.”  
Angie smiled, turning to give Peggy a peck on the cheek and smudged a bit of icing on her nose, “Mornin’ Pegs.”   
When the cake was done, they iced it together and decorated it with berries. They boxed it up and while Peggy fixed herself a cup of tea, Angie got ready to go. When Angie went back into the kitchen she found Peggy on the phone.   
“No, Howard, I don’t have time for that today. No… Angie and I already have plans. Howard, no. We’re taking Mrs. Fry a cake it’s her birthday. For the love of everything, Howard, don’t call her Miriam. Bloody Nora, no you cannot come with us. Good bye Howard… no, good bye.”  
“Ready to go English?”  
“Of course dear let me grab the cake.”  
On the way they decided that after they would grab lunch at the diner Angie had worked at before she began to actually get paying gigs. She had decided to quit now that she didn’t have to pay rent and was making decent money doing small parts in plays. Peggy still worked at the SSR, Thompson had actually somehow changed into less of an ass and the rest of the men there now treated her with respect. Daniel Sousa still tried to take her out for a date despite the many excuses Peggy had made.  
They entered the Griffith, arms linked, carrying the cake. Miriam Fry was as dutiful as ever and shot out of the office to inspect who ever had entered her establishment. To the shock of both Peggy and Angie, the older woman beamed at them.  
“Margaret! Angela! How lovely of you to drop by! What brings the two of you here?”  
Peggy just stared at her slack jawed leaving Angie to answer.  
“We remembered it was your birthday so we baked ya a cake!” Angie grinned and offered the cake to Mrs. Fry.  
She thanked the two of them, eyeing the cake suspiciously until Angie assured her that Peggy had only helped with the decorating part. After that they talked for a bit catching up. Angie told her how she was finally acting and Peggy assured her that she was still working at the phone company and was keeping herself out of trouble. Everything was going really well until Stacy, one of the new girls that had taken Peggy’s old room, came stumbling in drunk with a man on her arm. It was then that Mrs. Fry bid them a good day and began lecturing the poor girl on drinking, especially before one in the afternoon.  
“Good luck Miss Martinelli, and you, Miss Carter, do well to continue to stay out of trouble! I don’t want to hear of you involved in anymore funny business!”   
Peggy and Angie nodded in her direction as they walked out in to the busy New York traffic. Angie was staring down the street while Peggy dug around in her purse for her sunglasses, when she heard a distinctive man’s voice call out her love’s name. She looked across the street towards the sound and saw a blond haired man leaning against the side of the adjacent hotel, waving his hand in the air. He called out to Peggy again, louder, this time gaining the Englishwoman’s attention. Peggy’s mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at him.  
“Steve…” The name slipped passed her lips as she began to blindly run forwards, ignoring the oncoming traffic.  
“English! Watch out!” Angie ran after Peggy, worry coating her features…  
Bucky  
They knew the location of Steve. It was a shock. After three years, Leviathan had found Captain America. He wasn’t supposed to know, but sneaking in to places undetected had been a large part of his training. So when Bucky had learned of an information meeting he hadn’t been included in, he made himself included. When he first made it in he couldn’t hear much, but the first words he did hear shook him to his core.  
“Steve Rogers… Location… Captain America… Alive…”  
Something in him broke; shattered into a million pieces before reforming back to who he had been before. Bucky wasn’t completely back, but what had returned was enough. He listened more intently, trapping the exact location in his brain. Just as he was about to leave, Bucky over heard one last piece of information: “Find Captain America, and finish him…”  
His heart began to race. He knew what would happen if he found Steve himself, and he got caught; he would be punished, or likely killed, but worse than all of that, Steve would certainly be killed. They can’t have Captain America alive if your best assassin has an unbreakable emotional tie to him. Maybe with a mediocre person, they could use Rodgers as leverage to keep them in line, but with Bucky, you couldn’t risk that. The chances of him flying off the handle and causing significant collateral damage would be too high.  
So baring this all in mind, Bucky left, grabbing whatever supplies he may need. It took him a day and a half to reach the specific coordinate points and from there he took a risk. To anyone else this risk would kill them, but Bucky Barns wasn’t just anyone. He was Leviathan’s super solider. The place where Steve was was two miles under water, in the plane, incased in ice. Bucky dove down, propelling himself towards the air craft, the image of Steve’s face keeping him motivated. When he got down there, he used his metal arm to rip through the plane, and then to pull away at chunks of ice to get the Captain.  
Eventually he managed to pull Steve out, taking care to remember the shield. From there Bucky took him to New York and got the two of them a hotel room, acting as if Steve was his overly drunk friend who had gotten water poured over him in an attempt to wake him up. As soon as he got the two of them in their room, he stripped Steve down and put him in some clean, dry clothes. He then tucked him in bed and went out to buy more blankets and some hot water bottles to help speed the thawing. Once that was done he sat for hours just watching his best friend from once upon a time ago. A warm pleasant feel, bubbled up throughout his chest, growing until it coated his entire body from head to toe, making his fingers tingle with energy. The last time he remembered feeling anything close to this was when he watched his elderly mother bustle about fixing him breakfast the day of his deployment. But even that feeling, as close to the one he was feeling right now, wasn’t the same. No the last time he remembered truly feeling this was in second grade when he swore he was in love with his teacher, Miss Cleburne. Weird as it may be, this was pure romantic love.   
It scared Bucky, because what if Steve woke up and was still head over heels for that British broad? What was her name…? Carry? No. He couldn’t remember. Suddenly Bucky knew that there was something he had to do. He’d been sitting next to Steve in a crappy hotel chair for the past two days and it was clear that he was going to wake up soon. Steve needed the SSR to know where he was just in case he needed more medical help.   
Bucky wrote a short letter to Steve and then left. Hoping for the best.  
Steve  
He had been having the strangest dreams. He knew that he had crashed, but if this was death, then everyone had it wrong. It was like being forever in a dream state. Not that it was entirely unpleasant, just not what he had in mind when he thought of death. Steve had all sorts of dreams… At first they were about just Peggy, but that was for a very short time, then they progressed to having Peggy and Bucky. In the beginning of the Peggy and Bucky dreams, Bucky had been approving of Peggy he had encouraged Steve to ask her to marry him. As they wore on, however, dream Bucky started to lash out at Peggy. Eventually Peggy had left Steve’s dreams all together. After that it was just Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve. It started with them as children and then as they grew up.   
As they grew older, the dreams began to be more and more unrealistic. In these dreams, Bucky would hold Steve close. He’d whisper sweet nothings in his ear and laugh when Steve got flustered. The two of them would hold hands and talk of the future. Sometimes they’d even… kiss. It was strange to Steve, but he found that he liked the idea. And the more that he thought it over in his dream state, the more he realized that if he had to choose between living a romantic life with Peggy and raising a family with her verses with Bucky, he found that he would rather have Bucky.   
Steve knew that this was not a possibility. Even if he did wake up and even if Bucky wasn’t dead, Bucky would never feel the same way about him. It would never be. It was now that Steve began to awake. Slowly becoming aware of what was around him, that it was almost unbearably hot where it had been dreadfully cold. He noted the faint sound of a pen against paper, realized when it stopped, felt the slight brush of someone’s lips against his forehead, the smell of said person and then the echo of a door closing.  
Steve began to exercise the limited movement of his arms and legs, waking himself even more with every twitch. His eyelids felt weighed down, yet he still managed to ease them open. At first just a little bit, but slowly more and more. Once fully open, he began to move his limbs more and eventually sat up; surveying the room he was in. It was unfamiliar, despite the vague smell that lingered. Captain looked to the bed side table and saw a short note that had been left in horrendous handwriting. He picked it up and began to read:  
Dearest Steve,  
I sound like an idiot, but this is in ink and I have limited paper. I want you to know that whatever happens next, I love you. I love you so much Stevie. I’ve gone through a lot since we last saw each other. It must be a shock for you, I’m still alive, and you are too. But I had to save you. I’ve been forced to do a lot of really bad things by Leviathan so in order to get you the help you need, I’m turning myself in to the SSR. I’m a fool, but this needed to be done. I only hope that if you ever see me again or if you learn what I’ve done, you won’t hate me.  
Love me always, Bucky.  
Steve’s head whirled with emotion, he was alive because of Bucky, Bucky was alive, he had apparently done some god awful things and looked god awful, but most of all he loved Steve the way Steve never thought he would. It was a lot to take in and right now he just needed fresh air, as fresh of air you could get in New York. He slipped out of bed and stumbled to the window, he opened it and leaned out a little, breathing deeply with his eyes closed, letting the sounds and smells of his city wash over him.   
It was then that a faint laugh hit his ears. It was familiar, but distant. Steve opened his eyes and looked across the street. There she was. Peggy was arm in arm with another woman that he didn’t recognize and they were walking in to the Griffith carrying a cake. Just like that he was moving. Steve was agonizingly slow but at least he was making progress. Finally he made it out and was leaning against the wall of the hotel he had been in when Peggy and the other woman walked out smiling at one another. They paused on the steps, he watched at the smaller girl looked down the street as Peggy dug around in her purse for something.  
“Peggy!” He didn’t know why but he was calling for her, waving an arm around. The other lady turned and glanced at Peggy before looking towards him. “Peggy!” He tried again, this time louder.  
Peggy’s head snapped up in his direction and he watched her mouth drop open and her begin to run towards him, the blonde girl running behind her, concern all over her face. Steve began to think over the actions between the two women and smiled with a slight hunch forming in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and Howard is more insightful than people give him credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. School has been kicking my butt. Anyways enjoy, and if you see the word cannoli near the end in a strange place let me know because I thought I saw it but then it wasn't there.

Angie  
That morning had started off amazingly well. Just as the past two years had been going. Angie had fallen for Peggy almost as soon as she laid eyes on the older woman. When Peggy had actually spoken, Angie was head over heels. It had grown day by day Peggy would drop by the diner, always secretive about her life but willing to listen to and encourage Angie about her acting. The normally posh Brit would stuff large fork fulls of whatever she was eating in to her mouth as fast as she could, ending up, in the actress’s eyes, to look like a frantic chipmunk. When spoken to at these moments she’d talk around the large glop of food, occasionally sending out a spray of food and spit.  
Angie found this all very endearing, if not slightly saddening because what kind of back ground could this amazing woman have to make her eat as if she may not have time to finish or she may not get another meal. However if Angie where to ever press it was like hitting a brick wall… Of course over time, as their relationship progressed, Angie learned that Peggy had been active in the war and was now an agent. She also learned of the fleeting yet very real relationship Peggy had been in with the Captain America, and that had his plane not crashed him and Peggy would have most likely gotten married after the war ended.  
That’s what made this so concerning. Here Angie was chasing after Peggy who was mindlessly running towards a man who looked and sounded exactly like the one and only Steve Rogers. It wasn’t the ideal way for the day to go. Ideally, they would be on their way to the diner for a late breakfast and then they’d go back to the house and sit around the study until it was time to make dinner. Then Angie would set to work making dinner while Peggy tried to help but failed because as elegant as she was she couldn’t cook at all.  
Angie broke from her thoughts and finally reached Steve and Peggy in time to see Peggy launch herself in the man’s arms. To their credit they didn’t kiss, just a dragged out hug filled with them saying how good it was to see each other again and Peggy saying how it had been “Three long years my love.” Angie however kept her eyes on her feet trying not to let her eyes fill with tears.  
When she finally looked up, they were still hugging, Steve holding Peggy completely off the ground, and he was staring straight at her. There was a look of understanding in his eyes, like he wasn’t planning on taking Peggy away for her. He gave a slight nod in her direction which Angie returned taking a deep, shaky breath. As just Angie’s luck she choked on the air and began to cough loudly, unable to stop. Just as her eyes began to over flow, Peggy’s arm looped around her and she heard Steve’s voice say: “Let’s go up to my room and talk it all out.”  
He led them to his room and got Angie a cup of water. She couldn’t help but to curse silently to herself for being so dumb to start coughing even though she knew it wasn’t really her fault. Finally she stopped coughing and let out a long sigh.  
“Are you alright my darling?” Peggy asked, disregarding Steve’s presence.  
“Yeah, I’m fine English. You gonna introduce me to Mr. Meat Wall over here?”   
Peggy smiled and chuckled lightly, “Of course, Angie, this is Steve Rogers, formally known as Captain America. Steve, this is Angela Martinelli, better known as Angie.”  
Steve nodded a greeting but then paused at the last name. “Martinelli? Say you wouldn’t happen to have brothers would you? Cus’ when I was a kid growing up in Brooklyn there was a group of about five of them that’d beat me to a pulp every chance they got. Heard some of them even ended up getting arrested with ties to the Italian mob.”  
Angie winced and then popped her knuckles in a nervous way. “Anthony and Demetrio were my brothers. The other three where cousins, Donatello, Fernando, Luigi. Anthony was killed in a mob shoot out and Donatello and Luigi were arrested. The five of ‘em had an affinity for kicking people’s asses.”  
Steve nodded and Peggy placed a hand on the small of Angie’s back. He looked between the two women and shook his head slightly.  
“So… Peggy, do you two fondue?” He smirked slightly, hoping that she’d remember the reference. Judging by the fact that she had turned almost the shade of her lipstick, he’d guess that to be a yes. Angie looked between them, obviously way out of the loop.  
“I… Uhm, yes, Steve, we do. I’m sorry if you expected for us to pick up where we left off but… I’ve moved on.” When she heard these words come from Peggy’s mouth, Angie felt her heart soar.  
He nodded respectfully and handed her the note from Bucky, “So have I.”  
Bucky  
It had taken him awhile to find the exact location of the SSR, but when he did he entered with his head held high. He passed the women who were on the phone and when the head lady asked him what he was doing there he took his hands out of his pocket and took off the jacket he had been wearing to reveal his metallic arm. The women all gasped and one pressed the button to call all the agents into that room. Bucky ground his teeth and remained still even as the agents swarmed him and passed the cuffs on his wrists, leading him to the interrogation room. Bucky never resisted nor made a noise; he just allowed them to take him away.   
Keeping it in his mind that this was all for his Steve.  
Peggy  
She was shocked beyond belief. Bucky was alive and was most likely the man with the metal arm that had been terrorizing the agents in Europe. And besides all of that he was in love with Steve and the feelings were reciprocated. More than all of that, the most shocking thing, was that Bucky had cared for him so much that he was willing to turn himself in to the SSR to save Steve.  
Peggy, however, was no fool. She knew that the SSR would never believe Bucky, that they’d just think that it was a trap. So Peggy rounded them all up and called Jarvis. He arrived shortly thereafter with Howard and the five of them made their way to the SSR. Once there she took them into the building, all of them, including Jarvis, running.  
“Rose, quickly, was a man with a metal arm here?”  
“Yes, Peggy, he was, turned himself in. No fuss. Why?”  
“No time for that, let us all in.”  
“All five of you… Hey wait! Is he Captain…”  
“Yes, yes, Rose. Now let us in.”  
The woman shrugged and pressed the button allowing the five of them to go in. Had Peggy been thinking clearly she would have found the way they walked in rather comical. She in the lead, Steve close behind with Howard and Angie nipping at his heels all while Jarvis trailed uncertainly behind. However, this situation was anything but humorous. Bucky was most likely getting interrogated by Thompson, which meant that the ass was beating the shit out of him to get answers that Barnes didn’t have. As the British woman and her ragtag group entered the main room everyone froze, staring in shock at the five of them.   
“Where are they?” She snapped, earning a flinch from the men who had never heard her military commander voice.  
This earned nothing more than a few raised fingers in the direction of the nearest interrogation room. She stalked over, the other four following close behind, as she reached the door the sound of Thompson and Sousa practically growling out questions and the harsh sound of one sided blows being dealt. Peggy threw open the door, a glare firmly set on her face.  
“What in the bloody hell do you think you too are doing?” she barked. The two men froze staring past her shoulder at the entourage behind her.  
“Hey Cap…” a rough voice choked out.  
Steve  
Watching Peggy walk in and command the men in the building reminded him of the war and he had to fight to keep a grin off his face, but as they neared the door and the sound of his love being beat made it all too easy. She had all but ripped the door open and his eyes found Bucky. The other two men stared at him slack jawed and Steve might had brought himself to care had a voice not broken through the white noise in his head.  
“Hey Cap…”  
A shit eating grin was on the black and blue man’s face and it made Steve chuckle.  
“James Buchanan Barnes, you sonofa bitch. Weren’t you the one who told me to stop trying to be the hero?”  
“What can I say Stevie? You rubbed off on me.” Steve watched as Bucky ripped off the cuffs as if they were paper and stood.  
He pushed past Peggy and the other men and wrapped his oldest friend in a large hug, reminding himself that this wasn’t the time to show his building affection. He and Bucky walked out of the room to stand in the hall with Howard, Jarvis and Angie while Peggy explained the situation to her baffled coworkers.  
As they all walked out Howard made a snide comment about this ruining his lunch plans causing Peggy to walk off in a random direction. “Angie and I had been planning on coming here anyway, so I figure we could all catch up.”  
It went great, Peggy, Angie, Steve, and Bucky obviously didn’t tell Howard or Jarvis about their separate relationships, but when Steve and Bucky mentioned a lack of places that were secure to stay, Angie suggested they stay with her and Peggy.  
“I need a second opinion about some of my recipes. I’m Italian, so of course it’s good but sometimes I feel like Pegs would say that wet dog food was good.”  
At this Steve, Bucky, and Howard all started laughing at the same time and Angie watched Peggy turn a bright shade of crimson. “Peg! Do you remember that one time? HAHAHOHO!” Howard dissolved into a choking laugh, tears streaming down his face.  
Steve fell out of his chair, arms wrapped around his chest, Bucky chuckled deeply and Angie noted how Peggy hid her face in her hands and how Jarvis just looked lost. “Basically,” James started, “the rations were shi… Bad. Really, really horrible, of course it didn’t help that we were out in the middle of Germany I think. Anyways, Me, Stevie, Carter, and the rest of the Commandos Just got back from a mission, all of us starving. Well, Carter here, sees this unlabeled can and cracks it open. Starts really digging in yeah know. And about this time Dum Dum comes back and almost pukes at the sight of her then falls over laughing and all he can get out is “Dog Food”! She’d been eating dog food!” At this the three men started up again, totally ignoring the shredded napkin bits Peggy had started throwing at them. Steve realized, through the giggles running through him, that he had missed this feeling of family  
Howard  
After he and Jarvis dropped the other four off at his old home with the promise for getting Bucky and Steve clothes tomorrow He turned to his butler. “I wonder who is gonna end up dating who…” He said thoughtfully.  
“What do you mean, sir?”  
“Come‘an you remember me telling you that if Peggy Carter wasn’t so damn attractive and if James Barns wasn’t so pressed to be overly dramatically masculine, that Steve would have ended up being with Buck instead. Trust me when I say that James Buchannan “Bucky” Barns is one of the queerest people I know. Next to Steve… And Peg… Oh! And Angie, she has never even looked at me twice.”  
Jarvis just shrugged, keeping to himself. Howard respected the man a lot, more then he often let on. That’s why he made Jarvis his butler. Jarvis and his wife Anna were something Howard craved. However, he had already made a name for himself and that wouldn’t be easily changed.  
The four of them quickly became close friends, growing content with warm tea and fresh cannoli. News about Steve’s return finally hit, and when they went out, Angie and Bucky acted like a couple and so did Peggy and Steve. After a while they all got used to it. It no longer caused passive aggressive jealously for them to have to peck one another or cuddle for an added affect. It was working really well and they all thought that they could pull it off for, well, forever. But Howard, Jarvis and Anna just had to be invited for diner…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left me know if y'all still like this. It's unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. Leave a comment so I know how I'm doing please! Thanks Lovlies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you Liked this and want me to continue on with the story please let me know in the comments. This is my first ever Fanfic so I hope you like it! Thanks Loves!


End file.
